Problem: The first $20$ numbers of an arrangement are shown below. What would be the value of the $40^{\mathrm{th}}$ number if the arrangement were continued?

$\bullet$ Row 1: $2,$ $2$

$\bullet$ Row 2: $4,$ $4,$ $4,$ $4$

$\bullet$ Row 3: $6,$ $6,$ $6,$ $6,$ $6,$ $6$

$\bullet$ Row 4: $8,$ $8,$ $8,$ $8,$ $8,$ $8,$ $8,$ $8$
Explanation: Since we are told there are $20$ numbers in the first $4$ Rows, we want to find the $20^{\mathrm{th}}$ number starting in Row 5. Since there are $10$ numbers in Row 5, and there are $12$ numbers in Row 6, the $20^{\mathrm{th}}$ number if we start counting in Row 5 is located at the $10^{\mathrm{th}}$ spot of Row 6, which is of course a $\boxed{12}.$